Let's Just Say Hello
by Lookat.theFlowers.23
Summary: One-shot! 90 comments y'all get more of this. After the events of Atlanta, the group decides to continue their trip to Washington D.C. Along the way a certain someone develops a crush on none other than Abraham Ford. They wonder why everyone gets love but them. Everyone around them has a lover. Why don't they have someone to love? Find out by reading!


**ONE SHOT.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yep you fucking heard right. I'm doing a one motherfucking shot!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I ain't telling you guys shit about the pairing until the end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll let y'all know that my Beth/Morgan, Beth/Glenn, and Beth/Shane will be updated on Wednesday.**

**You're welcome.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guys all I hear in fucking school is the goddamn Little Einstein song. LIKE WHAT THE HELL?! Y'alls in high school singing some elementary school shit! **

**Then I find my fucking self singing the damn song…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So… this ain't gonna be long considering it's a one shot, but it might have some damn length to it.**

**.**

**.**

**If I can get up to 90+ comments on this… one comment per person. I'll continue this…**

**Yep I'll continue this one shot into a 20 some chapter story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So this pairing is obviously not one thought of… it'll be the first of its kind.**

**Like the rest of my stories…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There will be mentions of another pairing not thought of.**

**But I mean that's how I write my pairings. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The mention of the other pairing is a hint of a new story I'm working on, but won't be published for about a month.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah I'll have a new story on the way for you guys! Be fucking somewhat glad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll just start this one shot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**One Shot-**_

_**Person's POV***_

Something is wrong with me. Can't explain what, but it's something. How the hell could I feel that way towards him? I mean he split this group in two for a while. I just don't understand my fucking feelings towards him.

"You okay?" I looked over at Maggie.

"Yeah," I answered. Maggie didn't look too convinced, but left it alone.

"You know… you've been actin strange lately," I shook my head. "You've also been staring a lot at Beth, too."

"I ain't got feelings like that for Beth," I glared at the ground.

"Didn't say you did," Maggie said. "I'm glad she's alive. Glad to see her. But I don't trust 'im. You know?"

"Yeah I know," I sighed. "But he helped us. He's finally letting his true colors show. He's getting stronger just like Beth is."

"You trust 'im though? Trust him with her?"

"No… I don't fully trust 'im. But I do trust 'im with Beth," Maggie nodded. "I believe he'll protect. Whatever he was before shit went flying… it was no goddamn priest."

"I think yer right," She agreed. "Well just wanted to know if you were okay." With that she left me alone again.

Love is so fucking strange in this world.

I mean, look at Beth and Gabriel. That shit wouldn't have happened before this world.

Glenn and Maggie wouldn't have happened.

Rosita and Eugene. Rosita wouldn't have looked once at Eugene.

Bob and Sasha. Maybe, but not likely.

Abraham and Michonne. No.

None of them would be in love with each other if it wasn't for the shit going on. Why is the world only cruel to me though? I saved; I protected these people, my family, just to have my own wife and the others taken from me. It doesn't make sense. Why was God punishing me? I've lost so much, even my sanity. I don't understand.

"Hey Rick, you okay?" I just laughed.

"I've already been asked that question," I said.

"Somethin wrong with me askin it again?" I shook my head.

"No. Nothin is wrong… just tired of hearin it I guess," The man nodded. He didn't leave though, he just stood there. "You need anything, Abraham?"

"Why is it people like us," He paused. "People that protect others always have things taken away from them?" I just stared at Abraham.

"Cause God hates us," I answered honestly. "He feels like we're a threat to anyone and everything. He wants us to rot away slowly and painfully until nothing."

"I don't even believe in the mighty father anymore," He huffed.

"I don't either," I nodded. "But we better not let Beth or Gabriel hear that." Abraham chuckled.

"Yeah. I wouldn't really want to be killed by the hands of a little girl and a priest."

"I don't think any of us do," I sighed.

"Do you got feelings for Beth?" I snapped my head to Abraham.

"No. If anything she's more of a little sister or a daughter to," Abraham nodded in understandment. "Just don't trust Father is all."

"Don't think any of really trust him either with all the shit he said."

"Is that your favorite word?" I asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Shit. Is that your favorite word?"

"That and dick," I laughed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Hell to the hell yes," He exclaimed proudly. I laughed as well as Abraham did.

"You know I don't think I've laughed in a long time," I said.

"Me too," Abraham agreed. "Just remember you're a good man."

"What?"

"You're a good man. Always has been always will be. You've protected these people, your family, more people than I ever have. Don't let God punish you for some dumb shit," Abraham smiled at me. I think my heart skipped a beat.

"You too, Abraham."

"I know," He answered. "You really are a good man. Believe me when I say it. It won't be the last time you hear it either."

"Thanks," I breathed out.

"I'll talk to you later, Rick" Then Abraham left me. I felt my heart skip another beat as I watched him walk away.

_What the hell is wrong with you? _ I said to myself.

Well you see… I Rick Grimes had a crush, yes a crush like a thirteen year old boy, on none other than Abraham Ford.

.

.

.

.

**So that was the one-shot.**

**.**

**.**

**Pretty bad, huh?**

**Sorry about that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just remember if you want more of this I need 90+ comments (one per person) to continue.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Until next Wednesday…**

**.**

**.**

**Love y'all!**

**-Bethernor ;* **


End file.
